


一期一会｜ONCE IN A LIFETIME

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 师兄弟无差，现代AU普通谈恋爱，没有十字兜帽你死我活的平淡日常。最近状态很崩。只想看这种温吞缓慢（aka.无聊）的故事就自己试着码了。希望观感能达到预期效果的亿分之一。BGM：Native -《Ocean》警告⚠️：文中涉及的技术细节不可避免地因为经验不足考据不周或情节需要而存在bug，并包含现实中不可能出现的情况，请勿对号入座。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 3





	一期一会｜ONCE IN A LIFETIME

**1**

谢伊在初夏的暴雨里碰上了康纳。

那天他又在公司留到很晚。倒不是说对加班有什么意见，毕竟他除了偶尔和老朋友喝酒之外没什么别的事可做，窝在自家沙发里和办公椅里区别不大。但他终究挑了个不太好的时机启程回家。车才开到半路，在阴云里憋了几天的烦闷雨意珊珊来迟，水滴和雷鸣一起砸下来。出于某种正当的疲惫，他在昏黄的街灯和空旷的道路边缘放慢速度，一面拖拖拉拉地往前开，一面盯着挡风玻璃上蜿蜒的水痕集成小型瀑流。

过了一阵子，他才打开雨刷器，然后摇下窗户透进一点湿润的空气。

就在这时，他看到路边长椅上蜷着一团影子。虽然光线昏暗，雨幕一片模糊，与生俱来的良好视觉还是让谢伊分辨出那个有几分熟悉的轮廓。

“……康纳？” 他踩了脚刹车，试探地喊了一句。

稀疏的行道树根本挡不住这么大的雨，衣衫单薄的年轻人浑身都被淋透了，哪怕在这个季节，刮起风来也冷得够呛。听到有人过来，他睁开眼睛，湿乎乎的深色皮肤在附近店招牌的霓虹灯光下闪闪发亮。

“你可能不记得我了，但我认识你，”谢伊说，“你是海瑟姆的儿子。”

一道疑虑的目光向他投来。谢伊又把车窗往下摇了些，冒着飘进来的细密雨丝露出整张脸。

“我是他的下属，谢伊·寇马克，曾经去你们家拜访过几次。当时你好像不怎么乐意出来见人。”

“我记得这个名字……还有那道疤。”康纳轻轻在右眼比划了一下，依旧警惕地盯着他。

“那就好。”谢伊说，至少他免除了骗子和诱拐犯的指控，“难不成你迷路了？现在太晚了，上来吧，我把你送回去。”

出乎他的意料，康纳猛地从长椅上跳起来，扭头就跑。这下可叫谢伊犯了职业病，一把推开车门追了过去。年轻人在雨中也灵巧得很，到了林木繁盛的绿地三两下就上了树。不过，他显然低估了谢伊的本事。后者不仅步步紧逼，还趁他往游客管理处的屋顶上跳的当口一跃而下，直接把他扑在瓦片上。男孩虽然高壮，挡在身前的胳膊却冷得像冰，凌乱的黑发粘着额头和脖子，在雨里发着抖仿佛一只落水的小狗。

“冷静点，孩子，我没有恶意。”谢伊抱歉地起身退开几步，“我猜猜。你离家出走了，对吧？”

“……和你没关系。”

那就是了，谢伊想。这年纪正是难对付的时候，而肯威父子不和的传闻在公司上下都心照不宣。他把语气软了下来：“你是打算一直在外面淋雨，还是到我那里吃点东西，泡个热水澡，睡一觉起来再打起精神和你父亲吵架？”

康纳坐在原地考虑了几秒。

“你保证不通知我父亲，我就跟你回去。”他说。

“没问题。”谢伊答应得不假思索。

于是，他们一前一后从屋顶爬下来，回到先前偶遇的长椅边。谢伊又往前走了好几步，望着空荡荡的街道，尴尬地捂住脸：

“该死……我没锁车。”

结果，谢伊不得不浪费近一个小时，耐着性子和警察胡编乱造自己为什么会在暴雨夜里把没熄火的车扔在路边如同待宰的肥羊。执勤的警官显然没被“送朋友的孩子回家路上去了一会儿便利店回来车就没了”这个理由说服，但也懒得戳穿。毕竟，一个衣冠楚楚的中年白人深夜里和外表俊朗的原住民青年出现在漆黑的公园附近，很容易让人往别的方向浮想。康纳对此倒是浑然不觉，只是沉默地坐在灯火通明的警局大厅角落，手里捧着装着热茶的纸杯。

谢伊拖着步子走过去，手里捏着已经没什么用的车钥匙。“他们做了记录。”他说，“至于找回来……还是考虑怎么和保险公司周旋比较实在。”

康纳似乎想说什么，却没忍住先打了个喷嚏。

“走吧，”谢伊低头看着他，“我们打车回去。”

雨下了整夜，以至于第二天早上天都亮不起来。听见闹铃的时候谢伊恍惚了一下，失去了平日里对时间的感应，只依稀记得后半夜自己努力地不直接在浴室睡着，并十分含混地指挥康纳从衣柜里随便扯几件干净衣服换上。他叼着牙刷推开客房的门，看到年轻人把窗帘拉得严严实实，身上套着一件他的旧衬衫缩在床角睡得正熟，和头天的姿态相比既乖顺又毫无防备。出门的时候他留了张便条，让康纳要吃什么自己从冰箱里拿，有事的话可以用某某号码联系他之类。踩着点出了门，他才记起现在只能在地铁和出租车之间二选一。

而纽约的早高峰一如既往的残酷。他跑了两条街，衬衣汗透了都还没拦到一辆空车，最后只得加入工蚁一般的洪流，前胸贴后背地和成百上千人一起挤在窄闷的地铁站台上，目睹一节接着一节塞成闷罐的车厢呼啸而过。他几乎忘却了这种记忆，忘了自己在这种混杂着管线焦糊、汗臭和香水味的人群缝隙中穿梭度过了整个少年和大部分青年时代。而从站台踏入车厢，就像从又热又湿的桑拿房堕入冰窟，空调冷风吹得他近乎气绝。等到从地铁站生还、回到地面，谢伊如释重负地仰起头，发觉他已经很久没从地下车库出口之外的地方观看曼哈顿。这里有全美国最气势宏伟的建筑和最平直方正的街道，为了不遮挡阳光，所有的高楼大厦都设计得又细又窄，往天空直挺挺地刺过去，给临河腹地的繁华地段平添一种犀利和尖刻的味道。

从这个意义上说，纽约很适合海瑟姆·肯威。但对其他人而言就不一定了。

“你迟到了，谢伊。”上司平板的声音把他从神游中拉了回来，一群人已经聚在会议室准备开会，“而且你看起来像刚和查尔斯的狗打了一架。”

“抱歉，先生。”谢伊站直了些，“路上出了一点小问题。”

会议的内容相当常规，无非是报告各自业务的进展情况，确保不会出现什么岔子。换一个不那么了解海瑟姆的人，大概会觉得他公事公办的脸色一如往常，简直不像刚丢了儿子。不过谢伊听得出他的话锋比平日里更加刻薄露骨，搞得桌边的下属们个个面无人色。相较之下，谢伊反倒尽职地扮演了一个随时准备不打自招的嫌犯，时不时瞟一眼手机屏幕，也不知道是在等保险公司的邮件还是康纳的短信。会议结束之后，谢伊磨磨蹭蹭地拐了个弯，跟着海瑟姆进了办公室。毕竟，承诺、保证之类的只要和海瑟姆扯上关系都不能算数。如果康纳足够了解他的父亲，就该想到这一点。

“什么事？”海瑟姆问，语气中有种谢伊极少听闻的戾气。

“我昨天碰到了您的儿子，”谢伊说，“然后暂时把他安顿在了我家。”

“我儿子？”海瑟姆的一边眉毛似乎跳了一下。

“是的，康纳，您儿子。”谢伊继续说，“虽然长大了不少，我应该没认错。”他简短地描述了一下头天晚上的情景，只不过略去了车被偷的那部分。一个愚蠢丢人的失误，连他自己都不想回顾。

海瑟姆把手放在背后，低头盯着办公桌。

“您要把他接回去吗？”

像炸药桶熄了火，海瑟姆忽然恢复了冷淡的态度。“随他去吧。他都快二十了，该管好自己的事。”他说，“如果他打算待在你家，有什么开销你列成报告给我。”

“就这些，先生？”谢伊有些诧异。他原本已经开始编造向康纳解释他父亲如何明察秋毫的托词了。

“就这些。”海瑟姆肯定地说，示意谢伊回去工作。手机还是毫无动静，谢伊站在走廊里犹豫了一会儿，觉得应该问问年轻人的状况如何，然后反应过来他还没有康纳的联系方式，甚至忘了给他留家门钥匙。

最糟的情况是，这孩子已经从他家里逃走了。

谢伊莫名焦虑起来，甚至还没到下班时间就坐立难安要地收拾东西回家。走之前，他在海瑟姆办公室的玻璃墙外短暂驻足。上司表情复杂地看了他一眼，什么都没说。经过和地铁的又一番苦战，他总算到了家。百叶窗都关着，屋里很暗，但从门厅到厨房都弥漫着一股平时不会有的香气。他把钥匙扔进玄关旁边的金属盘，发出一声脆响。

康纳马上从客房里探出头来。谢伊松了口气，挨个把百叶窗重新拉开。年轻人还穿着他的旧衣服，上衣有些紧，尽力扣上的前襟不堪重负地绷着，袖子随意地挽在强壮光滑的小臂上沿；裤子倒还宽松，只是稍短一些，露出一截没穿袜子的结实脚踝。如果不是脸上面对生人的严肃表情，他这副打扮比谢伊本人要活力和休闲得多，几乎引人生妒。

他完全不像海瑟姆。这是谢伊的第一反应。

“我不知道你什么时候回来。”康纳说，语气还很拘谨，“我从冰箱里拿了一点材料做了些意面放在橱柜上，就是现在已经凉了。”

“不用费事，”谢伊举起手里的超市购物袋，“我带了半成品烤鸡。”

康纳跟着谢伊戴上一次性手套。两人把鸡肉在烤盘里撕成条，撒上盐和胡椒碎之后和意面一起放进烤箱加热，再搭配几片生菜。谢伊称之为便捷高效的单身汉食谱。

“你今天在公司见到我父亲了吗？”闷头吃了半天之后，康纳慢吞吞地问。

“当然。他是我的直属上司，想不见都不行。”

“所以……他怎么样？”

谢伊停下手里的叉子，揣摩了一下年轻人问话的含义。“看起来和平时一样。”他说，“不过，你知道，他是那种哪怕房子被烧了第二天也能气定神闲出门的人。”

康纳拨弄着盘子里的碎肉，没有接话。

“你要是没有别的地方想去，可以暂且留在这里，”谢伊说，“他不会找过来的。”

“我不想造成麻烦，”康纳说，“我还可以提早回学校。”

“不会有任何麻烦。”谢伊飞快地否认，“倒是你有没有行李要回家拿？你父亲明天下午要去见合作伙伴，肯定顾不上别的。”

康纳下意识地用手指勾了一下紧贴喉咙的衣领。“好的。”他说，然后抿起嘴，“还有……很抱歉害你丢了车。”

**2**

谢伊很少体验过家里多了个人是什么感觉。二十多年前，他还没在海瑟姆手下办事的时候，和不少姑娘有所牵扯，不过从来没想过找个地方安顿下来。后来年岁渐长，忙于公司的各种事务，就更没有那份心思了。

近年他一直住在市区外围的一处社区。他的住处和当地大部分私宅一样，是幢木质的独栋小楼，不算阁楼的话有两层，总体面积不大，外墙漆成他喜欢的红白两色。他自己占了主卧和书房，剩下一个客房和储藏间，倒是绰绰有余。

当年买下它的时候，房子年代久远，状况并不好。到处是雨雪侵蚀的痕迹，地板踩上去吱吱呀呀，外面经过一辆卡车骨架都会跟着抖，电力系统也没法满足现代生活的需求。于是他边住边修，屋顶和墙漆都是他自己动手补的，后来又找人添了地毯，重修了水电线路，还整理了院子。换做别人也许会嫌麻烦，但谢伊相当享受独自一人忙进忙出的过程。

总之，这幢房子现在是改头换面了。康纳住进来之后，似乎更进一步地改造了它。

门廊里摆上了几盆绿植，院子里架起了草靶和拦箭网；餐桌旁边偶尔会出现科幻杂志和历史读物，冰箱里在啤酒和速食披萨之外添了鲜榨果汁和应季蔬菜，橱柜里的香料种类也多了不少。总之，过了一个周末之后，家里的烟火气似乎已经超过了过去数年的总和。

而且，康纳虽然年纪小，照顾起屋子来比谢伊还要细心。哪里的木板有断裂的倾向、哪里的墙皮和爬藤植物需要清理，他都更早注意到，动起手来也很灵巧。

“你这都是哪里学来的？”谢伊看着他坐在梯子顶端娴熟地往墙板上敲钉子，忍不住问。海瑟姆住的是高层公寓，应该用不到这些技能。

“我中学的时候寄宿在老师家里，经常帮他干这类活。”康纳说，依旧专注于手头的工作，额角在太阳底下汗涔涔的。谢伊回忆了一下，那几年正是公司在市场开疆拓土的时候，看来海瑟姆天南海北地飞来飞去，实在没办法分出时间管孩子。他站在原地又看了一会儿，忽然萌生出一个想法。

“小子，”他摸着下巴说，“想挑战一下真正的技术吗？”

年轻人迷茫地看着他。

于是谢伊示意他从梯子上下来，带着他往书房走。平时，书房的门一直关着，而康纳没有窥私的爱好，所以还从来没进去看过。于是，谢伊得以顺理成章地欣赏到年轻人脸上又是惊奇又是艳羡的可口表情。

那其实并非书房，而是个工作间兼收藏室。靠墙摆着一张长桌，桌上几层高的工具篮里放着大堆木片、游标卡尺以及不同型号的笔刀、手锯、镊子、胶水、砂纸、铜丝之类。而最引人注目的，是桌子中央倒扣着的木制模型，还有一边玻璃柜里摆放的完成品。

“这些是……船模？”康纳跑到柜子前面仔细端详起那些精致的古典帆船。它们逼真地扬着色彩各异的布帆和旗帜，优雅地停泊在架子上。小小的格栅、木箱、缆绳还有炮筒整整齐齐地排列着，自成一个微缩世界。

谢伊点头：“没错，一个小爱好，有好些年了。”

康纳弯下腰，几乎把脸贴到柜门上，眼睛兴奋得闪闪发亮：“这么小的船钉、木板条和索具，都是徒手做出来的？”

“是的。”谢伊把他拽到工作台前面，“看，这个是半成品，准确地说才开了个头。”他指向旁边散落的套件和图纸。桌上的模型是艘双层甲板的横帆船，目前刚粘合好船体的肋骨和外龙骨，还没有制作蒙皮。因为工作忙，最近一个月都没有太大进展。

“来帮忙吧，我教你。”谢伊说。为了让康纳不好拒绝，他故意加了一句“权当是抵房费”。这招果然凑效，年轻人直接红了脸，小声说：“但是我从来没有做过模型，不能保证质量……”

“没有那么难，”谢伊倒是说得很轻巧，“这种手工比起技术更需要耐心。”

康纳点头的时候，多半没意识到谢伊把他拉进的不是一个坑，而是一个泥潭——堪比巨型沼泽的那种。

成功找到帮手似乎让谢伊被繁忙公务磨损的热情都回来了。他拿出和上班一样严肃认真的态度和仿佛年轻了二十多岁的兴奋劲重拾一度中断的工作，本就稀薄的长辈包袱这下彻底无影无踪，有事没事总在康纳旁边打转，称兄道弟的姿态惹得年轻人有些不适，又不好意思开口抱怨。而正像谢伊说的那样，做木制模型是个精细活，包含无穷无尽的塑形、粘合、抹腻子、钻孔、打磨等枯燥乏味的工作。如果不是满腔热情，肯定会败下阵来。

几个小时之后，康纳确实几乎就要举手投降。当超过十次没能将薄木片塑成需要的弧度，他看起来真的要发火了。他一手拿着弯曲钳，一手拿着几近断裂的木片，神色委屈，嘴角撇得像刚生吃了苦甘蓝。

“很正常。这个需要经验，有点像下厨的时候掌握火候。”谢伊说，手头还在忙着测量，“如果实在不行，试试电吹风之类的加热辅助一下。我估计烙铁也不适合新手。”

康纳重重地靠在椅背上，抱着胳膊思考了一会儿，然后跑出门去。就在谢伊以为他打算就此放弃的时候，他拿着厨房的开水壶重新出现了。

“我决定试试自己的办法。”他说。

谢伊盯着水壶想了一会儿：“原来如此。很聪明。”

刚烧过开水的金属壶壁刚好能为薄木条提供合适的曲度，温度比烙铁低得多，又不如电吹风用起来累人。康纳显然很乐意摆脱那个令他头疼的弯曲钳，宁可忍着偶尔被烫到的风险用开水壶代替。准备妥当之后，具体的蒙皮工作由谢伊亲自动手。康纳站在一边紧张兮兮地看着他把一根根还没有小指粗的木条严丝合缝地粘合在打磨光滑的外龙骨上，细心调整固定，让它们不至于在船头船尾的地方翘起来。

“谢伊，”良久，康纳突然说，“你明天不是还要上班吗？”

谢伊抬起头，这才意识到颈椎疼得要命，而墙上的时钟已经指向凌晨。他叹了口气，羡慕起有暑假可用且精力充沛的年轻人。好在康纳学得很快，心思也有一份和人高马大的外表形成鲜明对比的细腻。谢伊在公司忙着为海瑟姆的宏图大业添砖加瓦的时候，他已经根据图纸做好了诸如炮车、桅杆和木箱之类难度不太高的配件。他绑起模拟船帆索具的蜡绳来格外有一套——这可是大多数帆船爱好者的噩梦。他解释说，和母亲一起生活的那几年，族人们教过他编绳结制作装饰品，所以上手快。年长者回家一看，心情大好，晚上又是一番废寝忘食，着手制作加强用的第二层蒙皮，顺便指导康纳在用作船舷的木条上钻出炮窗和舷窗。

虽然谢伊顶着两只黑眼圈出现在办公室里也算常态，但谁都看得出来，他浑身多了一份掩饰不住的神采奕奕。何况他近期根本没在加班，连吉斯特邀他喝酒都被他婉言谢绝，一心只想准时准点狂奔回家。如果同僚们早认识谢伊几十年，就会意识到这种精神状态和他跳槽之前的青年时代极为相似。而此时他们不明就里，胡乱猜测他是不是遇上了什么心仪的女士。海瑟姆则显得疑虑重重，卡着午休时间在电梯里堵到了谢伊。

“午安，先生。”谢伊说。

“午安。”海瑟姆回答，并没有侧脸看他，仿佛这只是一次无意的偶遇，“上次忘了说。康纳有时候脾气很大，很能折腾人。”

“是吗？”谢伊眨眨眼睛，“我和他倒是处得挺愉快。”

海瑟姆不置可否，走出了电梯。

这天晚上，谢伊又拉着康纳在工作间忙活，戴着面罩给他们规模初现的宝贝帆船喷漆涂蜡。外面忽然传来一阵汽车引擎的声音，还有先于门铃响起的大嗓门：

“谢伊！我知道你在家！”

谢伊摘下面罩站了起来。会这么大摇大摆中气十足地来访还不打招呼的只有一个人：克里斯托弗·吉斯特。

“看你最近好像挺忙的都不出来了，我刚买了点酒顺路拐过来看看，给你带了几瓶。”门一开，吉斯特跳舞一样转身踏进玄关，“你身上可真难闻，一股子有机溶剂的臭味。在搞装修？”

“在做手工。”谢伊把客厅和厨房的窗子都打开，放进一阵舒适的穿堂风，同时接过吉斯特手里还凉着的酒瓶。“哇哦，”他开心地嚷起来，“我最爱的浑麦酒！你太了解我了，咱俩现在就该开一瓶。”吉斯特也不见外，轻车熟路地伸手从橱柜里取杯子，可拿到一半动作就僵住了。

康纳正站在客厅侧边的楼梯上，两手撑着栏杆探头往下看。

“这不是——？”吉斯特有些紧张地回头小声问谢伊，“难道先生也在？”

“他不在。只有康纳而已。”谢伊说，没打算进一步解释为什么上司的儿子会出现在自己家，而且穿着随意，根本不是来做客的样子。

吉斯特和康纳有些尴尬地互相打了招呼。谢伊倒是非常放松，甚至举起瓶子问康纳要不要也来一点。

“我还没到可以喝酒的年龄，”康纳皱起鼻子，“而且我不喜欢酒的气味。”

谢伊遗憾地嘟囔了几句。康纳从对坐的两位年长者中间穿过，打开冰箱给自己倒了一杯橙汁。吉斯特好像被这种诡谲的日常举动吓着了。“如果我没理解错的话，谢伊，”他艰难地开口，轮流看着同事和沉默的年轻人，“他现在住你这儿？”

“算是。”谢伊说，“康纳在放暑假，而先生很忙。就是这样。”

吉斯特脸上露出一种近乎同情的表情，错误地把状况理解成谢伊在工作之余还被海瑟姆分派了私事压榨。虽然康纳已经是个大人，不是什么熊孩子，但对他略有耳闻的人似乎倾向于默认这对父子都一样地不好招惹。谢伊却显出一种年轻时候没心没肺的快活，借着酒意和吉斯特聊得热火朝天。

“听说你前段时间丢了车，”吉斯特说，“等保险公司那边手续办妥了，要一起去看看新的吗？”

“我现在觉得车什么的太无趣了，而且堵在路上的体验一点儿也不好。”谢伊晃着酒瓶，“摩托不错。我想试试摩托。”

吉斯特叹了口气，好像已然洞悉这片街区每逢半夜就被引擎轰鸣吵得鸡犬不宁的未来。康纳则在旁边把铜版纸印成的杂志翻得哗哗响。

临走的时候，吉斯特礼貌地请年轻人“代他向父亲问好”。康纳无视了吉斯特伸出来的右手，敷衍地点点头。谢伊送完客，本想喝完瓶底剩下的一点麦酒结束这个愉快的夜晚，却看见年轻人脸色阴沉地盘腿坐在沙发里。

“怎么了？”

“他一点儿也不在乎。”康纳说。

“吉斯特？他这个人就是大大咧咧的——”

“我是说我父亲。”康纳抬起眼睛，在百叶窗的道道阴影底下看着他，“我跑出来这么久，他竟然还在正常工作，身边的人半分异样都看不出来。他甚至连个电话都没给我打过，什么也不问。我在不在对他来说根本没两样。”

如果谢伊和康纳相处的时间再长一些，就会发现年轻人天生没有能耐去揣摩别人的心肠。他像一棵被从山野温暖的土壤里连根拔起的树苗，把全部力气都用到在都市冷硬的砖石缝里顽强生长，在人际关系方面耿直得叫人头痛。他理所当然地爱着这个突然出现的父亲，是雏鸟模仿雄鹰的那种爱，也是幼崽景仰头狼的那种爱。实际上，在所有父子不和的争辩之中，康纳不乏听话的时候。四岁那年海瑟姆一身黑衣出现在母亲的葬礼上，叫他跟他走，他就走；十三岁时海瑟姆把他送到寄宿学校，委托旧识照看他，他就去；节假日海瑟姆在餐桌上给他留一张机票，叫他自行到伦敦找姑姑，他也照办，甚至毫无怨言。

偏偏海瑟姆平时喜怒都不形于色，且习惯了各色人等敛在善意背后的阴谋与索取。所以，他唯一的儿子行事越是天真坦荡，他就越是嗤之以鼻。也许，在把各种人性本恶的处世观灌输给康纳的同时，他拒绝承认这行为背后有种深藏的过度保护心态。当然，他在这方面做得过了火，以至于在康纳看来趾高气昂，企图逃跑也是自然的事。

“至少，在我拿到驾照头一次开车带他出去的时候，他可以忍一忍，不要一路冷嘲热讽我的技术是多么生涩。”康纳一脸愠怒地说，“连这点事他都做不到。”

谢伊不合时宜地被逗乐了。听起来，康纳所熟悉的海瑟姆像是自己上司的地狱加强版。“你父亲的确时常令人胆寒，但他不是个糟糕的人，这点我可以保证。”他说，“而且他不会一点都不在乎自己的儿子。”

“你为什么这么肯定？”年轻人语带怀疑，指尖在怀里抱枕的缝线边缘扯来扯去。

年长者直觉这会儿应该对狼崽诚实一点。“因为他知道你在我这儿，知道你很安全，而且过得还算开心。”

康纳的神情先是显得有些疑惑，随即像是明白了什么，浅褐色的眼睛危险地眯起来：“你告诉他的？”

“是的。”

这下谢伊得以见识海瑟姆口中的“脾气很大”是什么意思。康纳生气极了，背着光站起来时周身腾起天然的威吓，客厅的空间一下子显得逼仄不少。“你食言了，而且还骗了我。”他说，平稳的声调挡不住层层翻涌的怒意，连拳头都不知不觉攥了起来，“你们从一开始就是一伙的。”

谢伊坐在他对面的沙发里保持着沉默。出于某种奇特的自信，他判断年轻人不至于当场跟他动手。

“我本来还觉得，”康纳继续说，“我以后绝对不要变成父亲的样子，但是如果像你一样倒还不赖。”

“相信我，你也不会想变成我这样。”谢伊笑了一下，为男孩的天真略微感到一点悲哀，“说白了，康纳，你、我还有海瑟姆谁也不够了解谁，就不要贸然说些孩子气的话了。”

康纳被驳得哑口无言，在原地瞪了他一会儿，然后大步离开房子，摔上了前门。谢伊还在犹豫要不要去拦他，后院就传来靶箭（1）钉进紧实稻草的嘭嘭声。

房子的主人走出去，看见年轻人正就着月亮和草间的矮灯拉弓搭箭。他平时肯定都在白天练习，谢伊每天回家都能看到草靶有使用的痕迹。瞄准的时候，他的脸色沉郁，身体舒展而稳定，胳膊、肩膀、紧贴下颌的虎口和手肘形成稳固的线条。羽箭离弦的瞬间他的姿势会短暂地保持片刻，然后漂亮地松垂下来。谢伊挨着康纳精心照顾的绿植在门廊坐下，看着他走上前把紧簇地挤在靶心附近的箭一根根拔出来，周而复始，直到开弓的时候胳膊开始不自觉地颤抖。

身体上的疲累似乎瓦解了年轻人的怒气。他把器材收拾好，叉着手指和谢伊并排坐在台阶上吹了一会儿夜晚的凉风。

“也许我应该回家见见父亲，”他说，“这样下去什么问题都解决不了。”

“随你，”谢伊说，“可惜我的帆船还没完成。”

“我会先帮你做完。”康纳说，“答应过的事情我会做到。”

谢伊点点头。“我本来还有一点别的计划。”

“是什么？”

“你喜欢船，而天气现在也很暖和，”谢伊说，“我们可以找个周末去科德角（2），租一条小船出海观光什么的。”他顿了一顿，又说：“反正要回去，还是先玩得开心一点好。”

“听起来是个不错的计划，我还没有去过那里。”

“你在纽约住了这么多年，竟然没去过近旁的度假胜地？”谢伊笑出声来，“海瑟姆可真是个好爸爸。”

**3**

接下来几天，康纳大部分时间都把脸藏在偌大的帆船模型后面，专注于往桅杆上缠绳结、为布帆喷定型水、给甲板铺胶上蜡，仿佛除了尽快完成这件工作之外不关心别的事。谢伊还是按自己的爱好把船体涂成红白两色，再小心翼翼地把船舵和炮车组装并固定在正确的位置，时不时叨念几句灯塔海岸沙滩龙虾之类的科德角名胜。然后他们讨论是开车还是坐船从纽约市前往海湾。驾驶大概需要四个小时，坐船的话在仅在海路也会耗费两个小时。考虑到旺季的游轮一定拥挤不堪，谢伊还是决定找吉斯特借车，和康纳轮流沿着95号州际公路一路开过去，还不用操心到达目的地之后的交通问题。

周六一早，他们就带着一天份的换洗衣物和零食饮水出发。第一段路由康纳负责，谢伊补觉，顺带观察年轻人的驾驶风格到底有什么值得嘲讽。最后他得出结论——并不是技术问题，这孩子只是太遵守交通规则了。在几乎全员超速的马萨诸塞，仪表指针从不超过限速数字的康纳只会随时被附近的车辆鸣笛警告。这项发现让谢伊有些忍俊不禁，又不知从何开始纠正，而且康纳多半也不会听。他索性继续眯着眼睛在副驾闭目养神。

路上草场和小树林的乡野风光显然让康纳的心情愉快不少。换班之后，他一反常态地摸出一包口感绵软的曲奇窸窸窣窣地吃起来，甚至不打招呼就往谢伊嘴里塞了一块，饼干碎屑掉了他一身。谢伊倒也不恼，还时不时腾出一只手来抢食，换来一顿关于安全驾驶的抱怨。

这么闹腾着，不知不觉已经能看到远处轻雾一般迷蒙的海面和矗立在陆地尖角的灯塔。然后他们路过港口，路过泊满小船的栈桥，还路过挂满彩色小旗子、墙壁也漆得五颜六色的街巷。沙地白得发亮，边缘模糊地伸进湛蓝清亮的海水。康纳把车窗摇下来，支着胳膊一直往外看。

“这里应该是当年五月花号第一次靠岸的地方，镇子中央的塔里按顺序刻着最早的殖民者们建立的城市名。”谢伊说，又想起那段历史对康纳和他的族人来说算不上好事，就闭上了嘴。沙滩环抱的小镇虽然不大，道路却曲折狭窄。他跟着导航七弯八拐，找了半天才找到预订的旅馆。年轻人被海景勾得心痒，顾不上关心住处和晚饭，车门一开就往看得到蓝色的地方跑，在细软的沙子上留下一串脚印。谢伊没拦他，把他扔在外面自己去办入住，拿了钥匙去查看房间的状况。打开窗子的时候，他正好看到在海滩四处张望的康纳。午后的太阳把年轻人晒个正着，他用手在眼睛前面挡着，短袖短裤底下矫健的四肢被日光镀上一层浅金，像林中鹿又像羽毛好看的鸟。

谢伊试着喊他。康纳循声抬头，放下胳膊对他笑了一下。

年长者毫无防备地被这份没有杂质的快乐砸得头晕眼花，从窗边走开，坐在小茶几边上的椅子里缓了缓。没一会儿康纳三步并作两步地从楼梯上来，问他们什么时候可以出海。

“明天。”谢伊说，“今天就在附近闲逛，吃海鲜，或者去沙滩。”

康纳对这份安排没什么意见。他太喜欢这儿了，让他做什么都行。出门之前谢伊和旅店老板闲聊几句，大概掌握了附近涨潮退潮的时间、鱼的种类和相较而言游客不那么密集的码头。如果要看鲸或者海豚，就得去卖票的地方坐轮渡去更远一些的海上。

于是他们先去看海中长长的用石块垒成的栈桥。尚未退潮的时刻，栈桥底部浅浅地淹在水里，越过白色扶栏平直地伸入海湾。羽翼宽大的海鸥啸叫着飞得很低。往海里走上半个英里，路面愈加陡峭，游人也稀少。参差不平的石块没有对健步如飞的年轻人造成一点影响。谢伊故意落在他后面。康纳的背影在开阔的景色之下也显得渺小，他偶尔会毫无必要地回头确认年长者的状况，谢伊只好提醒他当初是谁在公园里把他追上的。那附近也是风景最好的地方，左右都看不到陆地的影子，让人恍惚以为自己中了在水上行走的魔法。海风吹得两个人身上黏黏腻腻的，头发也打着结，但他们丝毫不以为意反倒像自在的鱼。偶尔，康纳会蹲下来研究岩石缝里的贝壳碎片，还挑出来一块格外完整花纹漂亮的给谢伊看，神态完全就是在沙坑里寻到宝的孩子。谢伊配合地拿过贝壳，拢在耳边听了听，然后用手帕包了一下揣进兜里。

接着是晚饭。镇上几乎每家店都挂着龙虾招牌，提供香喷喷的配番茄沙司和鲜柠檬的烤生蚝、刚出炉还烫嘴的脆皮小土豆和颜色鲜艳的冰镇起泡酒。康纳还是守着自己的无酒精饮料，捏着凉得出汗的玻璃杯咬着吸管望着窗外逐渐暗蓝的天和海出神。谢伊隔着桌上的装饰干花和香薰蜡烛眯眼看他，连带右眼的疤痕都显得不再那么凌厉。

甜点端上来的时候年轻人小小地打了个呵欠，于是他们吃完饭就慢吞吞地散着步回了住处。谢伊泡在浴缸里仔仔细细地把几乎吹进骨头缝的海盐和水草腥气洗干净。康纳倒是没有泡澡的耐性，在花洒底下淋了一阵就湿着头发捧着先前没看完的杂志趴在隔壁床上，还十分坏心地指出谢伊不扎小辫的时候白发看起来更加明显。谢伊撇了撇嘴。两人又胡乱聊了些无关痛痒的事，没一会儿，年轻人就枕在杂志上睡熟了。

谢伊的睡眠则更为多舛。半夜里他忽然被一声巨响惊醒，条件反射地一个挺身滚了起来。四下里一看，竟然是康纳从床上掉了下去，本人却怀里抱着枕头在梦中无知无觉。谢伊捂着脸回忆了一会儿，似乎从未在自家客房里听到过这么大动静。要怪只能怪旅店的标准床太窄。谢伊喊了几句，见他丝毫没有自行醒来的迹象，又不能放任他就这么席地而睡，只好弯下腰架着他的胳膊，试图把他弄回床上。

“你可真沉。”谢伊抱怨。哪怕年轻时候他也没什么扛人的力气，更何况康纳的体格跟熊一样壮。试过两回后，年长者宣告放弃，转而把他推开一点，扯下毯子勉强给他垫一垫，然后躺回去继续睡觉。

可年轻人没有就此消停。没过一会儿，他似乎翻了个身，结果重重地撞上了床脚。谢伊恼怒地坐起来，揉着头发叹息一声。罪魁祸首依旧满脸无辜地酣眠，让他不得不收回直接把人踹醒的心思，用胳膊支着下巴烦恼了一会儿。不过那点烦恼很快就被别的想法取代了。

他抱着枕头爬下去，把剩下的毯子塞到男孩和第一张床之间，把自己塞到男孩和第二张床之间，省得他继续撞来撞去。地上又冷又硬，但康纳周围暖烘烘的，表情是白天鲜见的温吞柔和。谢伊目不转睛地又看了一会儿，仿佛面对着一件包装精美的礼物。而他只是个经手人，打开来看一看，迟早要原封不动地给人送回去。

这让谢伊心里生出一点遗憾，不禁又往里凑了凑，稍微枕着康纳的胳膊，额头和他的颈窝挨得很近，手轻轻搭着他的侧腹，闭上了眼睛。

这一觉总算睡到天明，谢伊醒的时候年轻人已经在冲澡了。躺了一整晚地板让他有些腰酸背痛，但一想到终于可以出海，他就愉快起来。洗漱完毕之后，康纳把毯子和枕头都拍打干净放回原位，坐在床头翻开手里的杂志挡着脸。谢伊问男孩晚上睡得可好，康纳点点头。他又问要不要下楼吃早饭，康纳又点点头。他说起找船的事情，康纳还是点点头。吃饭的时候年轻人一反常态，一口燕麦面包把腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的，半天也没咽下去。

“你哪里不舒服吗？”谢伊把冰牛奶往他面前推了推，甚至伸手去摸他的背脊，还以为他不小心噎到了。

康纳往旁边一躲，拼命摇起头来。谢伊只好专心吃干净自己的餐盘，喝光咖啡，出门寻找合适的船。码头边上挤挤挨挨高低参差的都是可供租赁的游船。谢伊和船主说话的时候，康纳一会儿看着人行道旁的鲸鱼雕塑，一会儿看着路灯上开满鲜花的装饰吊篮。最后谢伊挑了一艘通常容纳三人的小型帆船（3），速度快而且足够轻便。

“操纵上需要一些练习，但还算简单。”谢伊说。

“我不信，”康纳干脆地说，“你还说船模简单，结果做得我头都昏了。”

谢伊又被逗笑了：“行吧，你先坐在中间照看方向舵，船帆我来控制。”

检查过救生背心和船体的各种部件，他们缓慢地驶出了泊船区。谢伊戴上手套踏上船舷，拽着帆索依次降下主帆和艏三角帆，根据桅杆顶部风向标的指示小心调整角度。小船立刻像从沉眠中醒来，顺滑地转了个弯，破开浅浪加速驶向辽远的海面。

“稍微伏低一点，千万别随便站起来，”谢伊在前面喊，“不然风向变化的时候可能会被帆桁打到掉进海里，我又捞不动你。”

康纳扶着舵柄，有点生气。谢伊倒是显出一种天然的快活，抓着桅杆斜站在船首，姿态自在又潇洒，好像生来就是水与风的一部分。过了一会儿，他趁着风向稳定，教康纳使用帆索和绞盘。而康纳对技巧和规律的掌握比他想像得快多了，让他有些惊讶。

“我爷爷以前是个船长，”康纳抬脸研究织物受风鼓起的样子，“大概是遗传。”

谢伊歪过头：“隔代亲，有道理。”

“你呢？为什么这么喜欢船？”

“我父亲是海员。我小时候曾经跟着他满世界跑，虽然基本不上岸。”

接着谢伊就不留痕迹地岔开了话题。沉默间，他们已经远离港湾，完全看不到陆地，周围也不见别的游轮和帆影，只有海潮把小船摇得倾斜。风帆的角度正好，无需调整，正适合闲坐下来欣赏广阔的海景。

“这里真好。”康纳突然说。

“为什么？”

“因为这里什么都没有，”康纳挠了挠鼻子，扭头望向远处，“而且什么都是蓝色的。”

谢伊往康纳身边靠过去。“所以你上午是怎么回事？”他问，声音很柔和，“又不说话，又不吃饭，我还以为你不乐意出海了。”

“我当然乐意出海。”康纳不自觉地缩起肩膀，“倒是你干嘛挤着我睡？昨天我掉下去是不小心……谁叫那张床那么窄。”

“我倒是试图叫过你，可你睡得太死了。”谢伊答非所问，像早饭时一样伸手去碰他的背。康纳侧过身，并不认真地躲了一下。谢伊稍微用上几分力气把他揽过来，手掌贴着饱满的肌肉，面对着他，破釜沉舟一般凑近亲了亲他印着疤痕的颧骨。见他没有什么反应，只是颤着睫毛，年长者转而放心地在他嘴上落了个浅吻。这下男孩的耳根都红了，沾着湿润空气的脸颊显得愈加光滑，眼睛里带着点困惑的微光。

“不喜欢就算了，反正你马上也要回家。”谢伊说。

一听这话，康纳扯住他的领子，笨拙地把嘴唇重新贴上去，犬齿几乎磕破谢伊的唇角。谢伊满意地哼了一声，轻轻捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴，侵入时带了点急躁，舔舐起来却很温软，舌尖尝得到一点海盐的咸味。康纳不安地挪了挪，放开谢伊的衣领，胳膊从侧面滑下去环住他的后腰，身体和他贴在一起。谢伊顺势别过头，摘了手套用手指梳理年轻人沾上海洋气味的头发，在随着浪头摇晃的小船里稳稳地抱住他，好像抱着一只毛茸茸的乖巧幼兽。

“就算回去了，我也可以有空就来找你。”康纳说，脸埋在谢伊的衣服里，声音闷闷的，“我尽量少和父亲吵架。”

“前提是海瑟姆没把我的脖子拧断。”

康纳从谢伊怀里钻出来，有些恼火：“我不会告诉他的。我不像你。”

记仇的小东西，迟早从他手里溜走的小东西。谢伊拿鼻尖蹭过康纳的鬓角，眷恋地嗅了嗅，伸手去够旁边的帆索。风向变了，到了该返航的时间，回纽约的路又很长。此外还有一堆事情要做，比如把车还给吉斯特，把康纳捡的贝壳找地方放起来，再给那艘漂亮的帆船模型收尾……还要旁敲侧击地劝劝上司不要对儿子那么苛刻，毕竟康纳是个很好的孩子。

而在那之前，在此时此刻，康纳试探着把手指尖放进海流仿佛正在触摸万物星辰，然后转头看着他，眼色纯净，眉头舒展。

谢伊又笑起来。

Fin  
2020-07

**Author's Note:**

> （1）靶箭，一般指针对草靶的练习用箭，箭镞偏圆但仍有一定杀伤力。  
> （2）科德角（Cape Cod），又称鳕鱼角（名字纯属巧合），是马萨诸塞州南部的钩状半岛，美国东部著名消暑胜地，以沙滩和龙虾闻名。游客主要集中于半岛北端的小镇普罗温斯顿（Provincetown）。  
> （3）帆船操纵的技术原型参考Sonar级龙骨船（Sonar one-design keelboat），是一种适合初学者的竞赛用小艇。


End file.
